60 Hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan oleh Kagamine
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: 60 hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh rin dan Len. Apa saja itu?


**Nyeh, Mikan belum nyelesain yang lain tapi udah bikin cerita baru (9w9)**

**Hans: dasar, bukannya belajar kamu malah bikin fic aneh lagi ="=**

**Mikan: ehehehe, ini kan pelepas stress Mikan. Bentar lagi kan Mikan UKK**

**Gretel: nah, bukannya kamu bakal UKK, kenapa malah bikin fic gaje? =.=**

**Mikan: sudahlah, Gretel. Jangan diperpanjang lagi. Gretel baca disclaimernya ya? OwO**

**Gretel: setelah ini kamu berhutang padaku =.= **

**Disclaimer: Mikan gak punya semua yang ada dibawah ini kecuali aku dan Hans-nii. Dan catatan, jika kalian bertemu kuntilanak yang jalan sendirian sambil ketawa gak jelas, jangan takut. Itu adalah Mikan.**

**Mikan: QAQ apa maksudnya itu?**

**Hans: kita lanjut ke ceritanya saja. ="=**

**Ini terinspirasi dari fic CCS yang tahun lalu Mikan baca OwO**

**60 Hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan oleh Kagamine Rin**

Membuat patung dirinya di depan mansion dengan kotoran burung

Mendekati dapur

Mengatakan Len maho dan Oliver adalah kekasihnya

…. Atau Piko

…. Atau Kaito

Atau siapapun dalam kategori 'laki-laki'

Mengajak Len main catur

Atau Luka

Atau siapapun yang pintar

Meminta Meiko mengajari matematika

Membeli manga yaoi dan memberikannya pada Len

…. Kecuali jika dia memintanya

Mempairkan Len dengan Kaito atau Gakupo

…. Kecuali jika master memintanya

Mencium anak laki-laki tanpa sepengetahuan Len

Anak perempuan juga termasuk

Membeli 2 ton jeruk dan menghabiskannya dalam sehari

Membaca fic LenxLen

Mencuri celana dalam Miku untuk balas dendam

Menstalker Len kemanapun. Bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi

Menyembunyikan kacamata Kyoteru

Lupa memandikan 'bayinya' setelah mengejar Kaito

Menyanyikan lagu 'we are the champion' sambil menari striptease

Mengatakan pada Iroha kalau Seeu adalah kucing asli

Membakar semua poster Len yang dimiliki Tei

Meminjam kapak Mayu untuk mencincang Shion bersaudara

Memakan hp Neru

Bertingkah seperti Rico dalam film Madagascar

Menipu Oliver untuk menelan tarantula

Mengatakan jus sayur itu menjijikkan di depan Miku

Mengerjakan soal yang melibatkan menghitung tanpa ditemani orang dewasa

Mengajak Kaito bermain Pocky

…. Atau Gakupo

…. Atau Miku

…. Atau siapapun!

Menari gangnam style diatas pohon

…. Atau harlem shake

…. Atau shuffle

…. Atau oplosan

…. Apalagi SKJ

Meluncur di pegangan tangga tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa

Menulis atau berbicara dengan EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipertanyakan)

Membeli dakimakura Luka

…. Atau IA

…. Atau siapapun

Tidak memberi hadiah di hari natal

Kerja sambilan sebagai preman

Ikut UKK bersama author

Pergi ke Love Hotel

Mendemonstrasikan lagu Fear Garden

Menginjak USB Piko dengan alasan tidak sengaja

Bermain poker

Menyanyi lagu Secret Crush di luar rumah saat hujan

Menyanyikan lagu Calalini 24 jam nonstop

Mengejar fansgirlnya Len

Kecuali jika Len diculik oleh mereka

Memakai gaun pengantin dan mengaku telah menikah dengan salah satu fansboynya

Membully Yuki dengan alasan iseng

Lupa dimana meletakkan Len

Memotong rambut Lenka dengan alasan iri

**60 Hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan oleh Kagamine Len**

Membeli banyak banana split dan memakannya sendirian

Memakan sushi tuna di kamar Luka

Memanen wortel

Mewarnai rambut Rin pink dan mengatakan Rin adalah anak Luka yang hilang

…. Atau saudara kembar IA

…. Atau siapapun yang memiliki rambut pink

Menolak ajakan Mayu untuk bercrossdressing

Mengatakan Rin hamil

Dan bersumpah bahwa dia bukan ayah dari anak itu

Mengatakan Rin itu Yuri

…. Atau Tei

…. Atau Neru

…. Atau siapaun yang dianggap berbahaya

Menertawakan Miku yang melakukan hal yang memalukan

Membaca manga atau fic berbau yuri tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa

Bekerja sebagai penerima tamu di Love Hotel

Memakan negi tanpa sepengetahuan Miku

Minum sake bersama Meiko dan Haku

Meminjam laptop Piko untuk menonton BBF

Mencuri pakaian dalam anak perempuan

….. atau laki-laki

Meminjam kapak Mayu untuk menebang pohon jeruk

Mengendarai mobil

…. Atau sepeda motor

…. Atau sepeda

…. Atau delman

…. Atau kendaraan apapun tanpa didampingi orang dewasa

Mengatakan Rin flat secara terang-terangan

Sembunyi-sembunyi juga tidak boleh

Mencuri jeruk milik Rin

Atau milik author

Menjadi model dakimakura dengan tampang konyol

Membaca fanfic berbau yaoi

Memakan sayur-sayuran dibelakang Vocaloid mansion

Menggunduli kepalanya

Membeli roti prancis dan memakannya di depan Ted dan Teto

Mencium anak perempuan tanpa lasan

…. Atau anak laki-laki

Menyanyikan lagu Cherrybelle dengan nada tinggi

Membeli bonek jeruk dan memberikannya pada Rinto

Mengejar fansgirl

Kecuali mereka mencuri sesuatu

Mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Gakupo dan Kaito setiap malam jum'at kliwon

Bermain lotre

Menuduh Rin mencuri pisangnya

Meskipun dia memang melakukannya

Mengajak orang-orang bermain bola volly dengan buah durian

Menukar sake Meiko dengan susu

Menjual sake Meiko seharga 500 perak

Menggoda anak cewek

Ataupun cowok

Mencuri boneka Mayu dan menuduh Rinlah pelakunya

Membeli boneka pisang dan menelannya bulat-bulat

Menstalker Rin sambil membawa kamera

Menyarankan Rin mendemonstrasikan lagu 'I Can Take Off My Panties'

Mengatakan Big Al itu gendut

Menceritakan apa yang dia dan Rin lakukan setiap malam secara detail

Tidak mengakui Asami Shimoda sebagai ibunya

Lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya

Lupa bernafas

* * *

**Note: bayi yang dimaksud disini adalah Road Roller XD**


End file.
